utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Rue Cross
Voice Bank Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/i5wj2a3fpl5442z/Rue_Cross_ver1.1_(2).zip New: Problem Fixed Japanese / English VB to be released 2015! Supplemental Information Hair color: Light Brown long hair Headgear: Headphone Mic Eye color: Vibrant Blue (Both) Occasionally Left Eye Is Pink. Earphones: Light Grey headset with Pink/LightBlue illumination. Dress: (Changes). Others: Red numbers "248" on left shoulder and '"Rue Cross" written underneath. Nationality/Race: Caucasian Favorite phrase: So ki-yu-ta!! (so cute), Kawaii. Voice Configuration Rue comes in two voice banks; Japanese and English. She isn't primarily designed for only one language. Rue's quality is higher than most, but singing quality still depends on its user. Usage Clause Rue Cross has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebanks and the character. Usage Rules of the Voicebank Rue Cross All the provisions below shall be applied to both the voicebanks Rue Cross (Japanese) and Rue Cross (English). Usage Read the rules below carefully and use the voicebanks at your own risk. The voicebanks are designed for UTAU, yet there is no limitation on using the voicebanks on voice synthesis programs other than UTAU. Prohibition Using the voicebanks in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to induce criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. Rue Cross Official Team "Singeroid" (hereinafter referred to as "SR") does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by using the voicebanks. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is strictly forbidden. Religious Expression :Is forbidden. However, this rule shall not be applied to well-known carols and chants. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to the user's discretion. Commercial Use Using the voicebanks for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact SR (you can reach singeroid at abstractruecross@gmail.com) in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes works in mediums such as CD. About Usage Usage clauses in Readme.txt are attached to voicebanks, yet the latest ones shall be applied. Discharge SR shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the voicebanks. Use the voicebanks at your own risk. Usage Rules of the Character Rue Cross Secondary Creation There is no limitation on creating secondary works as long as befitting public order and morals. Make sure to read the rules below carefully before creating secondary works. Prohibition Using the character in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to inflict criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. SR does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by using the character. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is not limited as long as befitting the prohibition above. Religious Expression :Is forbidden. However, this rule shall not be applied to works which is generally accepted without any specific religion such as cross ornament. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to your own judgment and risk. Commercial Use Using the character for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact SR in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes secondary works except for figurines. Make sure to contact SR in advance when distributing figurines of Rue Cross. Distribution of figurines without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Discharge SR shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the character. Use the character at your own risk. If there are any questions, contact SR for clarification. Information in this page is based on the official profile of Rue Cross. Alterations to her profile information in this page must be done with care and due cause. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:Utau Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAU oversea Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:North America Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:UTAUloids produced in USA Category:Newcomer Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Multiple Voicebanks Category:Multiple UTAUloids Category:United states utau Category:USA utauloids